Stalker
by Psycho BakuRyou
Summary: Ryou meets a girl he didn't even know was in his class when he asked to borrow a pencil and now Ryou's new girl friend is stalking him?
1. Chapter 1

-Stalker-

Ryou meets a girl he didn't even know was in his class when he asked to borrow a pencil and now Ryou's new "girl friend" is stalking him? Marik has a star obssession and is teased by Bakura who finds Marik "girly" only to piss him off.

Lol that's basically it. I just wanted to add Marik's star obsession lol!

**First day**

Ryou was seated on the plastic chair the school had provided them, with the palm of his hand resting under his chin waiting for the day to start. Nothing exciting would happen he knew this. Nothing exciting ever happened at his school except when Bakura fought with people.

He didn't notice a girl sitting next to him in Bakura's seat. She fiddled with her fingers and trembled a little.

"Do you have to piss?" I heard Bakura ask her standing next to her.

She looked up at him and shook her head.

"No I think you have to piss. Get off my chair stupid." Bakura said pulling her off and sitting next to Ryou.

"You sure have a way with women, Bakura." Ryou said, sighing.

"I sure do don't I? They like me better than you and you know it." Bakura said smiling triumphantly.

Ryou spun his finger in a "whoop-de-damn-doo" manner and saw the girl sit on the other side of him fixing her hair.

"Good morning class! Are you ready for another exciting day of school?" The teacher asked brightly.

"No." Bakura said loudly and pointed at Marik.

The teacher took a little star off of Marik's name. Marik gaped as he saw his star land in the garbage. He now had 9 stars.

"I was perfect! 10 perfect gold stars! 10 fucking stars man! I was finally perfect for once! And you--!" He pointed at Bakura, "You have to go and say NO and point your grimy little finger at me! You son of a bitch!" Marik screamed loudly.

He lost all his stars that day.

Ryou walked down the surprisingly half empty narrow hallway to his science class, where he would have to –yet again—put up with Bakura and Marik's bullshitting.

He walked and took a seat next to his friend watching them go at it again.

"This, this is not girly." Marik said pointing at his pink shirt. "It takes a real man to wear pink." He added.

"Not really because look, I'm a man and you don't see me wearing pink, therefore I conclude you Marik Ishtar or should I say Marika Ishtar are female." Bakura declared.

"You know what shut the hell up Bakura. You have long hair." Marik said folding his arms stubbornly.

"If you haven't noticed it's everyone's style. All the boys have their hair long, whereas you don't. May I say female?" He said in an alto voice.

Marik grumbled and fumbled with his science book, having nothing else to say. Bakura had one the battle, but the war was still going on.

"Do you guys ever stop fighting? Maybe you know if you took the time to actually settle your differences and speak as normal _men_—

Bakura coughed and in that cough was a hint of "Female"

"You might actually find yourselves to have something in common. Act like friends for once." Ryou finished.

Bakura and Marik looked at Ryou and looked at each other. They laughed at Ryou.

"See you found something already. You think my lame lecture was so preposterous you couldn't help, but both laugh at my outrageousness." Ryou said smiling victoriously.

"I didn't laugh. Did you hear me laugh?" Bakura asked some random guy.

:Idiot.: Ryou thought putting his head on the table. He turned his head and saw the girl he had in homeroom sitting down next to him again.

:I did not know I had this girl for any of my classes. I wonder if she's new or if I was just blind never to see her:

She looked over at him and blushed.

"So, Ryou I'm—

"No." Ryou said simply.

"What! You didn't even know what I was going to say!" Bakura snapped.

"You're doing a poll on whether Marik's a female or not." Bakura stared at Ryou in shock. He backed away from Ryou and couldn't help but wonder how the hell he knew.

"It was bound to come. You're very predictable." Ryou said comforting his friend whom now thought he was a mind reader or something.

:Well, that's a load.: Bakura said sighing in relief that Ryou couldn't read minds.

The class was starting to commence when the teacher walked in and started writing on the freshly cleaned marker board Marik had spruced up. He just wanted stars you could so tell.

Ryou scrambled through his book looking for a pen or a pencil and couldn't find one. He looked to his left where Bakura was sitting, nonchalantly rocking back and forth on his chair not having a care in the world.

"Psst." Ryou hissed at Bakura breaking him from his peace.

"What?" Bakura said rather loudly. He pointed at Marik to be safe and Marik slapped down his finger.

"I need a pencil or a pen." Ryou whispered.

Bakura wasn't paying attention and turned his head over at Marik who had been calling him. Bakura took a pack of bright yellow, sharpened pencils from his bag and sat it on the table, ripping the plastic covering them gently and slowly, pissing off Marik. Before he handed it to Marik, he licked them all covering them in clear slimy spit.

Ryou turned away from him in disgust and looked at the girl next to him writing very quickly, yet neatly.

:It's my last resort.: Ryou thought shrugging and tapping her shoulder gently.

She looked around confused and saw Ryou staring at her with his big eyes.

"Yes?" She whispered.

"Do you…have a pen or pencil?" Ryou asked in a low voice.

As she went through her book bag, Ryou looked over at Marik who was pricking his finger with a stapler to draw blood in an attempt to write what was on the board.

:I wonder how long it will last before he bleeds himself to death. My bets are on the second to last word:

Ryou chuckled quietly felt a small quick tap on his shoulder.

"Here you go." She said rolling the pencil on his desk.

"Thank you." He said writing everything down on the board.

By the end of the period, Ryou started hearing odd moaning and groaning noises and turned to Marik. He had been pale from the amount of blood loss.

"I'm…I'm finally finished." He said walking to the teacher's desk wobbly.

Ryou watched the teacher cautiously as he took Marik's paper from his hand and inspected it. He ripped it. Marik, open mouthed and ready to collapse if he burst out screaming simply asked "Why?" in a pleading tone.

"One: I don't accept red "ink" and two: it had been sloppily done." The teacher said.

"And three: it had been done like a female." Bakura added laughing and getting nasty glares from all the girls in the room.

"Bakura you're such a sexist." Ryou said sighing at his poor friends rudeness towards women.

"I……….don't exactly know what that is, but if it means I like sex yes." Bakura said smiling widely.

"Yes Bakura, ok." Ryou said giving up on his hopeless friend.

Ryou packed all his books in his book bag neatly and glanced at the girl sitting next to him who was staring at him. Feeling uncomfortable, Ryou just ignored the fact she was staring at his back.

"Bakura," Ryou whispered. "Is that girl staring at me?"

Bakura pushed Ryou's head out of the way and stared at the girl he was looking at.

"Yea she's staring at you." He said.

:I curse myself for asking him to help me and embarrass me like that.: Ryou mentally slapped himself.

Everyone in the small, compact classroom huddled out and pushed their way through the crowd to go to their next class. In between the next class would be their lunch break, where Ryou, Bakura and Marik would routinely walk around the school grounds eating sandwiches Ryou made.

"So, I was thinking once I get my stars back—

"Which will be never." Bakura said smiling mischievously at Marik.

"You keep away from my stars." Marik said taking a bite out of his sandwich.

He pulled something out from it and noticed—it was one of his stars.

"Oh the crucial agony!" He cried as Bakura laughed hysterically and smudged Marik's flamboyant pink shirt with mayonnaise purposely and unnoticed to Marik, but not to Ryou.

"That was cruel, Bakura." Ryou said biting his sandwich as well.

"All right then." Bakura said smearing some mayonnaise on Ryou's shirt too.

Bakura stood in front of them stopping them and inhaled deeply.

"Ryou watch where you're aiming!" Bakura said loudly.

Everyone looked at Ryou's shirt and chuckled silently. Ryou blushed brightly in embarrassment from Bakura's perverted joke.

"I won't tell Marik that because we all knows he's female." Bakura said snickering.

"Ha, ha." Marik laughed sarcastically.

Ryou laughed a little at Bakura's joke about Marik, flush still at his cheeks. He then noticed the girl that was staring at him before was there, staring at him again laughing with his friends.

: Who is that girl: Ryou thought to himself before his mind clouded when Bakura slapped his back.

"We should be getting back inside. Class is about to start and we don't want precious Marik to be late and lose another of those pretty little stars now would we?" Bakura asked looking at Marik and smiling widely, yet cruelly.

"At least I _have_ stars." Marik said folding his arms.

"I have 50 stars." Ryou said.

"Way to go and crush my spirits Ryou! Just way to go! Damn. The agonizing pain of having 2 stars!" Marik cried.

"Make that 1 and a half. I ripped half of your second star to shove it in your sandwich. You see how thoughtful I am? Instead of just taking the full star I cut only half. I'm such a good friend." Bakura said opening the doors for them and leading them inside.

Marik put his head down the rest of the way. Ryou patted his shoulder and apologized for gloating.

"Gve me 25 of your stars Ryou!" Marik begged.

"Um…sorry Marik." Ryou apologized again.

"Ya. That wouldn't be right because then you'd have 1 and a half more stars than him. Not fair at all Marik. It's your fault. Stop losing your stars if you love them so much." Bakura said snickering at his comment.

"You make me lose them!" Marik shouted angrily.

Ryou took his seat in between Marik and Bakura to ease their fighting and started solving the equations in his math book.

"Damn I suck at math." Marik mumbled.

"You suck at everything." Bakura said.

"You shut up! I wasn't talking to you!" Marik screamed.

"Who screamed?" The teacher asked.

"It was Marik! It was Marik! He snapped at me teacher! He called me stupid! That costs him all his stars!" Bakura said pointing at Marik.

"No!" Marik cried hugging the teacher's leg.

"Leave me a quarter of it. Please! I don't want to sink to Bakura's level of…….NO STARS!"

Ryou laughed at this scene until he caught a glimpse of the girl again now at the doorway just staring at him.

He sweat an uncomfortable sweat and sunk in his seat trying his best to avoid eye contact.

: Was she following me:

At the end of class, Marik had made it out with the leg of one star beaming brightly when he met up with his friends at the school grounds.

"And here's miss America." Bakura said. "Oh with half a star leg!" He finished laughing.

"Shut up! God, you're annoying!" Marik screamed slapping him.

"You slap like a pansy!" Bakura laughed.

"Bakura, stop. It was funny now it's got to stop. Leave Marik alone." Ryou said sipping apple juice.

"Thank you Ryou." Marik said hugging Ryou.

"Dike alert! Dike alert!" Bakura screamed pointing at Marik.

Ryou couldn't help but laugh and have apple juice come out his nose landing on Marik's shirt.

"This shirt cost me 80 dollars." Marik said angrily seeing as how so much shit had happened to it.

"So like a lady." Bakura said.

Marik grumbled and started eating a chocolate bar. He gave a small burp and Bakura was on his case again.

"That's not very lady like Marik. Close your legs Marik it's also not lady like to sit like that." Bakura said.

"Bakura I think you're the lady. How do you know how a lady acts?" Ryou asked chuckling.

Bakura glared at him. Marik laughed hysterically.

"I can mess up your face Ryou. You shut up. You've gone and ruined my teasing." Bakura said angrily sitting down.

"Ryou I can mess up your face." Marik mimicked Bakura. "I can give you some make-up and some lipstick like the ladies use because I know so much about them."

Bakura growled and punched Marik.

Ryou watched them punch each other and sat down on a bench. He looked around and sitting next to him was the girl. He froze up and felt the hairs on his neck stand in fear.

"Why are you following me?" Ryou asked her.

She stayed quiet and looked down at his hands. Ryou looked at his hands and noticed his index finger and the side of his pinky was smudged with something gray. He scooted away, but she was already gone.

"What the hell?" Ryou mumbled wiping his hands on his pants.

Bakura walked over to him and stood him up.

"Let's go home before Marik feminizes me." Bakura said laughing. He felt a pain to the back of his head and saw Marik run away.

"Yea you run girl!" Bakura yelled after him.

Ryou patted Bakura's shoulder and started walking towards his house. They walked in silence till Bakura took note of Ryou's worried face.

"What's up Ryou?" He asked.

Ryou stood quiet until Bakura's thoughtful "What's up?" registered in his head.

"Nothing." He said fake smiling.

"Ugh here we go with the smiling." Bakura said covering Ryou's lips.

Ryou's fake smile turned in a real one and tooks Bakura's hand out of his face.

"Something's bothering you. You looked troubled. What did they do to you at school? Are you hiding something? You know I can kick ass." Bakura said smiling.

Ryou shook his head slightly messing up his hair and continued with the uncomfortable silence.

"I'll get you an ice cream." Bakura said dragging Ryou to the ice cream parlor and sitting him down while he paid. He was going to guess Ryou's favorite ice cream. See if he knew his best friend well enough.

Ryou sat looking at his now clean hands and turned his gaze outside of the window where he saw her, staring away at him from the other side of the street. Ryou winced and stood in line with Bakura.

"You're not here to tell me what your favorite ice cream is are you? I'm trying to guess." Bakura said when Ryou approached him.

Ryou shook his head.

"Do you have laryngitis? I know you can talk." Bakura said finally reaching the second spot in the line.

"Sorry, my throats a little sore." Ryou lied.

"Should've said something." Bakura grumbled.

They finally got their ice cream and were on their way home yet again. Bakura had guessed wrong. Ryou's favorite ice cream was vanilla. I guess seeing how Ryou was in love with fruits Bakura thought he'd like strawberry ice cream. Ryou enjoyed it nonetheless.

"I guessed wrong didn't I?" Bakura Asked.

"Yea, but it was thoughtful of you to remember I did like fruit." Ryou said smiling.

"So what is it then?" Bakura asked.

"Think about if over summer break when you have nothing exciting to do." Ryou said going to throw his cone out.

"Whoa! Whoa! Are you mad! This is the best part of ice cream! Give it here." Bakura said snatching Ryou's cone before it "died."

Ryou opened the door to his house and threw his books near the wall. Bakura followed.

"I'm…going to do my homework now." Ryou said slowly.

"Ryou, I'm not slow you can speak faster yet I do think you should keep that tone for Marik." Bakura said.

Ryou smiled and went to his room to do his homework. He had been in his room for half an hour looking at his math equations and tapping his pencil on the table.

: Ugh this is so boring.: Ryou thought putting his head on the table He looked at his blank TV screen and saw that girl looking at him through it. He jumped up quickly and looked around his room, but he didn't see anyone in there. He ran out of his room and saw Bakura sitting on the couch throwing a ball at the wall.

"He's finally out of his cave. What's up bookworm? Ran out of homework? You could do mine if you want." Bakura smiled.

Ryou took a seat on the couch finding comfort with his friend there. He didn't want to be alone anymore.

* * *

Explanation of the STARS! lol 

Remember back in kindergarten...or the first year of school how the teacher would have like these little boards?

One said consequence the other said Star students or soemthing? Well, back in kinder I had one of those. I remember that with each amount of star you got you get like a treat or something.

5 meant extra points

10 meant popcorn

15 mean candy

20 and up meant no homework passes, but only once you'd have to collect 10 more and so on to get what you want.

I used to always want to get the candy, but because lot's of people pulled Bakura's on me...I only got extra points. So...hope you understand that. It's really self explanatory, but that's ok I liek writing more lol!

* * *

You know I'm actually pretty proud of this story. I hope it gets as many reviews as my other story. Don't shatter my dreams lol! This story actually came to me when I was asleep...like most of my other ones too, but I'm sure that's pretty natural after all in your sleep you could be as creative with your dream if you want to be. ) Hope you guys like this story so far. I'm working on the other chapters. It's not going to be as long as the other one so...just as a little note in this note. Hahaha! I see where Ryou gets his lame jokes... 

By the way, does it bother you that I write so much in like everyone of my stories? If you haven't noticed each of my stories and 10+ pages. I do it because when i read stories on this site, it pisses me off the some people write so little! The stories good and they write like measly sentences it frustrates me. So I hope you don't mind. It's actually my style of writing. I don't like writing little because I can only have so many insults and ideas in my head. See like those starts huh? Huh? lol.

Hope you like my story and at least laugh a bit )


	2. Chapter 2

Second day

Ryou awoke on the couch the next morning. He realized he had awoken an hour earlier than what he was supposed to and took the time to get ready and finish the rest of his undone homework. He did just that and made himself breakfast to keep his mind concentrated.

"Ryou, why are you up so early?" Bakura asked coming into the kitchen.

Ryou hesitated to speak at first, but spoke nonetheless. "I didn't really sleep well, so I gave up on sleeping and decided to get ready and finish my homework." Ryou replied sitting down and enjoying his pancakes.

"All right now before I steal your pancakes, what's wrong? You're acting weirder than usual." Bakura asked.

"Oh thanks now I'm weird." Ryou said upset holding onto his pancakes for dear life.

"You know what I mean Ryou. You can tell me anything Ryou. I won't tell anyone. I promise. Will you do it for a dollar?" Bakura bribed.

Ryou shook his head.

"Two dollars?" Bakura continued raising the amount.

He shook his head again.

"I'm not going any higher." Bakura said.

Ryou shrugged and went back to eating his pancakes.

"Come on Ryou! What is it? You like a girl? Wait, don't tell me you like Marik?" Bakura laughed for a short time.

Ryou cocked an eyebrow and rolled his eyes.

"Fine Ryou. Don't tell me. I'll just let it be and when you feel like telling me, don't even bother I won't want to know anymore." Bakura said harshly walking away.

"Whatever." Ryou grumbled.

"Ryou please!" Bakura begged on his knees. "I keep good secrets!"

"Fine! Damn. It's in the closet." Ryou lied.

Bakura ran straight for the closet with Ryou trailing behind him. Bakura panted excitedly and opened the closet. He didn't see anything. Ryou pushed him inside and locked it from the outside.

"You traitor! You little asshole! Wait till I get you!" Bakura screamed banging on the closet door.

Ryou—almost—peacefully ate his pancakes and when school time came he felt a bit nice and let Bakura out of the closet.

"You came out of the closet." Ryou laughed hysterically at his own joke.

"That was so lame." Bakura slapped his forehead.

Ryou locked up and they soon started walking to school. It was silent at first until they saw Marik come out from his house.

"Great purples the new pink." Bakura said.

"Hey guys." Marik said walking up to them.

"Hey Marika." Bakura said.

"Hello Bakura—damn it already has the A at the end." Marik said disappointed.

"Guess what Marik!" Ryou said excitedly.

"What?" Marik asked.

"Oh no." Bakura groaned.

"Bakura…came out of a closet!" Ryou laughed.

"Oh really! How does that guy suit you?" Marik asked pointing at an old man.

"I'd rather be gay than be a girl." Bakura mumbled.

Ryou was still laughing at his stupid joke and stopped abruptly when he dropped his book on the floor. He bent down to get it and when he straightened up he saw his stalker looking at him from the other side of the street. He winced and grabbed Bakura's arm.

"Dude Ryou, the joke was stupid. I'm not really all whoo-hoo." Bakura said getting his arm back.

"Oh sorry. I just—never mind." He said looking over at her.

Marik Was playing with his palmtop while Bakura looked over his shoulder and read what was on his schedule.

"You might want to add in there, get a makeover, get some new dresses and find a date for Saturday night." Bakura said snickered.

Marik growled and put away his "toy".

"Gosh Ryou you're so lucky! Look Bakura, look at all the girls checking out Ryou like if he was actually special." Marik said enviously.

"Hey you could be one too." Bakura laughed.

"You're really starting to piss me off Bakura." Marik said angrily.

"Yep. Ryou's a ladies man." Bakura said smiling.

The only girl that seemed to have caught Ryou's attention was the one that constantly stalked him and stared at him.

"It's too bad you're gay Bakura. I thought I saw that girl look at you." Marik laughed.

"Ryou!" Bakura growled angrily.

: Should I go up to her and ask her again: Ryou thought taking glances at her.

She started coming their way and Ryou took off in a sprint.

"Ryou—where's he going?" Bakura asked.

"Away from you. You probably scared him being g—

Marik was cut off when Bakura started choking him and shaking him. He laughed while being choked because of Bakura's stupidity and temper.

After Bakura finished off Marik, Marik pulled out a book and started flipping through the pages. He gasped. Bakura paid no attention until he started speaking.

"You'll never guess what." Marik said.

"Ok?" Bakura said confused.

"Gaylord's…a name!" Marik laughed running away from Bakura who chased after him angrily.

They met Ryou halfway through their run who had stopped at a grocery store for a Gatorade.

"Why did you run off Ryou?" Bakura asked.

"I…nothing." Ryou stopped.

"You're so private Ryou. You're going to have sucky relationships and a marriage…if you ever do get married that is." Bakura said.

Ryou glanced over his shoulder and for once felt relieved the girl wasn't behind him or across the street staring at him. He looked away and instead saw her in the vending machine close to theirs buying a honey bun and staring at him.

"Leave me alone!" Ryou screamed running away yet again.

"I know what Ryou's problem is!" Marik said.

"What?" Bakura asked.

"He's schizophrenic." Marik said.

"Schizo-who?" Bakura said confused.

"It's all right Bakura. Not all great minds can consume as much as I." Marik said patting his back.

"That made no sense and don't give yourself too much credit. It's not worth it. If this pat is out of sympathy because you think I'm stupid we need to remember who got an A on their adding and subtracting fractions and who got a D on theirs in remedial math." Bakura said walking away from Marik who had his mouth hanging.

"Close your mouth a fly might get in it." Bakura said laughing and picking up his snack from the vending machine.

Ryou was hiding behind a blue mailbox getting strange glances from everyone that passed behind him. He peeked through the sides to see if his stalker was anywhere in sight.

: Oh! This is freaking ridiculous! I'm running from a girl! Maybe Bakura's right; I will have sucky relationships…nah that's not me at all, saying Bakura's right. This whole running thing has got me all worked up and exhausted. It's also got me thinking how out of shape I'm in.:

Ryou peeked once more and felt a hand touch his shoulder. He started slapping and kicking the figure and pushed the mailbox on them.

"Son of a bitch Ryou! I think you broke my legs!" Bakura screamed trying to push the mailbox off him.

"Don't sneak up on me! I'm in a crucial stage right now." Ryou said angrily.

"Yea! You're dropping mailboxes on anyone that touches you. I wouldn't say it's crucial for you, but for the other person." Bakura said sliding out from under it.

Ryou sighed and looked at the time. He still had twenty minutes to get to school.

"Where's Marik?" He asked.

"I left him with his mouth open waiting for a fly to zoom in and go through his air tube and choke him." Bakura said calmly.

"That's very sweet of you Bakura." Ryou said sarcastically.

"I'm just one big bucket of sugar aren't I?" Bakura teased.

They began walking again not talking to one another and sooner or later Marik caught up with them bringing more uncomfortable silence. To close himself from the world, Bakura pulled out his headphones and started listening to music leaving Marik and Ryou to ponder all they wanted.

: Marik's brain won't last that long. I give him 5 minutes before he grabs his head in pain from overexerting it too much. : Bakura thought laughing.

Marik tugged at his purple tank trying to lower it from his anxiety and quietness.

Bakura tugged off his plugs. "Marik it's a hoochie shirt you can't lower it anymore than past your abdomen. You're screwed, and feminine, and purple matches with your feminine physique so…stop trying."

"Shut up dammit! My god!" Marik said walking into class.

"I heard a cuss word from whom did it come from?" The teacher laughed.

Bakura rubbed his hands evilly. "Marik said it." He said.

"What! No! It was…Ryou!" Marik lied trying to protect his last star leg.

Ryou was too busy staring at the girl staring at him to notice that Marik had just blamed him for something he didn't do. Bakura nudged him.

"No I'm pretty sure Marik said it." Ryou said keeping his eyes locked with the girl.

"Ryou you bitch!" Marik screamed loudly.

The class became quiet. Marik placed a hand over his mouth and flushed deeply.

"That's a negative star now." The teacher said placing a red star by his name.

: At least I have a pretty red star now…and they're much easier to get. : Marik thought on the positive side of it all.

Ryou sat down in his usual seat. Bakura sitting next to him, Marik sitting across from him and his stalker on the other side of him…unfortunately. He couldn't work or concentrate peacefully knowing eyes were burning (( figuratively speaking )) and glaring at him from the side. Ryou shivered.

Bakura noted this and disturbed Ryou from his work.

"Why is she staring at you?" Bakura whispered.

Ryou shrugged his shoulders and went back to doing his work.

"Ryou why are you hiding this from me? I thought we were friends dude. I tell you everything about me. Why can't you just be a little more open?" Bakura asked with a tone of concern.

Ryou stayed quiet and wondered about that.

: Why is he even concerned about me? I guess there's a first time for everything then. :

Bakura gave up and went back to doing his work. The teacher heard the slight shifting and whispering and stood up firmly.

"Who's whispering?" He asked.

"It was I! I whispered!" Marik confessed, though knowing it was a lie. He just wanted the pretty "red" stars by his name.

He got a couple of red stars.

"Score!" Marik said happily.

"What a dumbass." Bakura chuckled shaking his head slowly from side to side.

Bakura looked over to his left and saw the girl _still_ staring at Ryou.

: Either she has the hots for Ryou big time or Ryou did something to her. But Ryou's too much of a saint to do anything so bad to make a girl look at him that hard. Maybe…he was possessed by demons! And, and the demons made him do mean things:

"Ryou are you possessed by demons?" Bakura whispered to him.

"No…….." Ryou said feeling awkward.

"Mr. Bakura!" The teacher shouted.

"Ooooh! Mamma mia papalote policia!" Marik said shaking his hand in a troublesome manner.

"I…I was—

"He was telling me how to do a problem I didn't understand. He was helping me it's my fault he got in trouble." Ryou said.

"Oh…ok. One star for each of you." The teacher said.

"Fucking bullshit! You see this shit man!" Marik grumbled angrily loud enough for everyone to hear except the teacher.

"Marik said the f-word and the b-word and all the bad words." Bakura lied.

The teacher gave Marik a fourth red star.

"You're not harming me Bakura. I'm getting cute little red stars on the board and you got the gay yellow ones." Marik said folding his arms proudly.

"Just you wait…." Bakura said smirking.

The class had just finished sending everyone to their next block. This is where Ryou parted ways with Bakura and Marik to go to his AP classes leaving Marik and Bakura to deal with their intensive schedule.

"God I hate Ryou. He's lucky he doesn't have intensive everything. Stupid smart boy. I should steal his brain." Bakura said angrily.

"No because then he'd get your gay brain." Marik snickered.

"Better gay than feminine." Bakura said sticking out his tongue.

That's when it hit him. He stood there thinking about the situation at hand and stroked his chin.

"We're so—you're so stupid Marik! Feminine and gay is basically the same thing! Ha! You have to call me something different because…because…um…you stole my name for you so…ha!" Bakura said shoving Marik.

"You just don't want me to call you that! It's because you are." Marik said.

"I wouldn't be talking hoochie mamma. Lower you shirt no one wants to see that." Bakura said.

"I can't! Don't you understand! It shrunk in the dryer!" Marik shouted.

"Then there is always a last resort." Bakura said grabbing Marik's pants and covering the skin he had out. "Problem solved." Bakura concluded.

"I look like a hick." Marik said unable to walk. "And I have a wedgie." He added.

"It hurts if you want to be beautiful…something you'll never be. I just tried and failed miserably." Bakura said.

"You're full of shit Bakura you know that?" Marik said lowering his pants.

"No. Ryou said I was full of sugar!" Bakura smiled.

Marik laughed hysterically. He said something in Arabic and looked at Bakura again laughing.

"Just take advantage of the fact you could talk a foreign language and I can't understand it." Bakura said angrily at his disadvantage.

Meanwhile, Ryou's class had just initially started and he pulled out his two-page report on plant life.

: I had better get an A on this. Finding all the scientific names for these little shits was hard as hell. :

As the other students in his class started presenting their inferior work (( compared to Ryou as he thought )) he started chewing on his pencil from excitement. He looked around the class to see if his stalker was there and surprisingly she wasn't! He gave a sigh of relief and turned his head over to the door that had just opened.

There she was, staring at him with her big brown eyes holding papers. She turned her gaze over to the teacher for a couple of minutes.

Ryou had never heard her speak and he was just about to witness what she sounded like.

: I bet she sounds like a boy or something gruff. : He thought.

"I…have to take my test here. May you please escort me to an empty desk?" She said in the softest most angelic voice.

"Well that's weird." Ryou mumbled.

They escorted her to a desk right next to Ryou's.

:How fortunate. : Ryou thought sarcastically.

She averted her eyes from him and concentrated on her test. Ryou took this opportunity to actually look at _her _while she wasn't looking at him.

She had a mixture of light brown and dark brown hair and if angled in the sun precisely you could see she had a hint of red. She had smooth features, long thin eyebrows with long lashes, fanning every time she blinked.

: She's really pretty. Too bad she's a stalker. : Ryou sighed mentally continuing to stare at her.

She stopped working and looked over at Ryou whom was staring at her. He fixed his complexion and stared blushing turning away from her.

: Whoops she caught me. I wonder how she does that…stare at you for so long without blinking or so much as averting her eyes somewhere else. Is she an alien:

They finally called Ryou to read his report and the girl stopped working on her test to look at him. He shivered.

"Everything has to be me doesn't it? I don't see Bakura getting any female stalkers." Ryou mumbled.

By the time Ryou had put the class to sleep they had been dismissed. Everyone was yawning and all teary eyed from sleepiness.

"Why report wasn't that boring ok! Stop exaggerating." Ryou said to everyone through a yawn.

He walked sleepily to the dismissal area and accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sor—

Ryou trailed off when he saw whom it was. She looked directly into his eyes narrowing them slightly. Ryou gulped and secretly took steps to get away from her. Her head turning in an angle every time he switched positions.

"Ryou!" Marik called out waving at him and snapping him out of his trance with the girl.

He ran over to him knowing she was still looking at him.

Second chapter dudes! I've concluded this story will be about 5 or 10 chapters. What do you guys think I should do? How many would you like? Well, school started and may I say 8th grade is soooo awesome! I've met the man of my dreams dudes! Congratulate me I finally think there's a guy out there for me and I won't have to end up marrying or going out with my dog. Just think…nice, quiet and shy, smart (( 9th grade math course biotches )) tall (( coughs 5'10'' coughs )) nice light brown hair in a fade, light, light brown eyes and not too bushy or thin eyebrows…hot right! Lol! I'm going to get him to notice me…wish me the best of luck! I need it dearly! I'm not letting him get away from me! He's perfect! Lol. Anyway, hoped you like the story.

P.S---Writing part 3 at this exact second. WOW! BIG NEWS!


End file.
